Just Give Me A Reason
by Addicted2Spoby4Life
Summary: Toby sees Spencer kissing someone else the night of her senior prom. He walks out without giving her a chance to explain. Spencer finds he's gone and so is all of his belongings the next day. What happens when a few years later they cross paths? Will they find their way back to each other? What about Toby's girlfriend, Who is someone bad from Spencer's past? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****Toby sees Spencer kissing someone else the night of her senior prom. He walks out without giving her a chance to explain. Spencer finds he's gone and so is all of his belongings the next day. What happens when a few years later they cross paths? Will they find their way back to each other? What about Toby's girlfriend, Who is someone bad from Spencer's past? No matter how hard Toby tries, he can't get past the fact she did that to him. Will they ever be able to love each other again?**

* * *

**Disaster**

* * *

Toby walked around the Rosewood High gym looking for Spencer. She had disappeared a few minutes before that, and he could sense something was wrong. He didn't know if she was lying again about A, but there was something she didn't want him to know. Toby walked around a little longer until her found her, and he did not like what he saw.

"Spencer?" He called out.

She was currently lip locking with someone who wasn't him.

"Oh my god!" She quickly pulled away. "Toby I-"

"No! Don't let me interrupt you guys!" He angrily shouted.

What made it worse was that this kid was Andrew Campbell.

"Please just let me explain!" She cried.

Toby just rolled his eyes and walked out. Spencer chased him all the way until they were alone in front of her school.

"Please Toby just listen to me!" She begged, tugging on his arm.

"How about you go make out with that nerd you told me I'd never have to worry about?" He screamed. "You know I'm surprised A didn't tell me about your little affair. That's something they would've dangled in front of me!"

Spencer could see tears welling up in his eyes.

"Will you just give me a minute to explain?" She pleaded.

"Find your own way home, you whore!" He yelled, walking to his truck.

Toby slammed the door and drove off. The girls came out a short while later, having seen the two yelling in the gym. Spencer was collapsed on the ground crying.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"He's gone." Spencer choked out.

"Why did he leave?" Hanna questioned, holding her.

But Spencer didn't answer. She just sat there crying into Hanna's body.

Emily got up and ran to her car.

"Where are you going?" Aria wondered.

"Toby's." Emily shouted, before jumping into her car.

* * *

Emily pounded on Toby's door over and over again. He finally answered.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, as Emily let herself in.

"You left Spencer crying in the middle of the street!" She screamed.

"She cheated on me!" He defended. "What was I suppose to do? Welcome her with open arms and kiss her?"

"She cheated on you?" Emily gasped.

She only just now realized there were boxes scattered around his loft. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, away." He replied, waling into his kitchen. "Do you want to help me pack or are you just going to stand there?"

"Where are you going?" Emily followed him.

"You really think I'd tell you that so you can go tell Spencer?" He turned to her. "I'm not that dumb."

"Toby she's my best friend, but you're my friend too." Emily reminded him. "If you want to leave after she hurt you, I'm not going to stop you."

"My cousin has a place he doesn't use anymore." He caved in. "I'm going there until I figure things out."

"Okay." She nodded. "What am I packing first?"

* * *

Spencer made her way up the stairs of Toby's loft the next day. He wasn't answering any of her calls. She knocked on the door. Toby didn't answer, so she pulled out her keys. Spencer unlocked the door and pushed it open. She let out a surprised gasp. The living room was bare. Spencer roamed the loft, but everything was gone. There was only one room left. His bedroom. But it was also empty. The only thing left in it was glass, picture frames with pictures of them, and a piece of paper. She picked it up. It was a letter to her.

_Spencer,_

_I suppose you'll try to come apologize and find this. I'm gone. Emily helped me pack things last night. Don't look for me. I'm not coming back. This last year and a half with you was the best time of my life. I guess the feelings were only one-sided though._

Tears were streaming down her face.

_It's funny. The only thing I could think about was all the times you said he was just a friend, and all the times I believed you. I should've known. There's no way the prettiest girl in town would actually want to date Toby Cavanaugh. You didn't have to lie to me and say you loved me though. You didn't have to act interest in me. I would've been fine without you. You're probably the only girl I'll ever love. Good luck with A. Goodbye._

_-Toby_

Spencer choked on a sob. This was all her fault. She lost the only person who ever really loved her. And she would never get him back.

* * *

**Tada! Short prologue I know. But this is the beginning of Just Give Me A Reason. Please review. I really am losing interest in writing and reviews are the only thing that help me. Follow and favorite too. *gets down on knees and begs* Be amazing!**

**Love ya!**

**xoxo, Mel**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously on Just Give Me A Reason... Spencer choked on a sob. This was all her fault. She lost the only person who ever really loved her. And she would never get him back._**

* * *

**Reunited**

**_3 and half years later..._**

**Toby**

_Toby picked up a picture of him and Spencer. She had always looked so happy. He always thought he could read her like an open book. Apparently he couldn't though. Maybe she used A as an excuse to lie to him. How did he not notice her with Andrew though? He knew she did a strip tease with him, but why tell him if they were seeing each other?_

_Why did she break down when she found out he was A? Why did she lie and say she loved him when she never believed in love? Why would she give him her virginity? He knew he hurt her, and she would always remember, but she always said she had forgiven him. Why did she lie to him? Why did she cheat on him?_

_He chucked the picture across the room. Why did he hate her for doing this to him? Was it her way of betraying him, like he betrayed her? But he had been protecting her. She was screwing someone else._

_Tears streamed down his face. He never thought he'd lose her. He always thought they'd end up getting married, and having kids. Why did she have to do this._

_He grabbed another picture and threw it across the room too. Toby repeated the action again and again with all the stupid pictures he had of her. Why did he have to fall in love with one of Ali's friends?_

_He slid down the wall, and buried his head in his knees. This was his fault for not being a better boyfriend. Andrew probably gave Spencer things he never did. Whatever those things were. But they made her happier than being with him._

Toby shot up in his bed. Tears stained his face. Why did he dream about Spencer? He hadn't dreamed about her in at least eight months. But there was this feeling he couldn't shake. Like she was close.

His girlfriend sat up next to him.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked.

"I just had a dream about Spencer." He explained.

"What? I thought you haven't had one in a while." She said confused.

"I haven't." He answered. "But I feel like she's close."

"Hey." His girlfriend comforted. "She made a stupid choice. Don't think about how much she hurt you."

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "How about I make you forget?"

"I'd like that a lot." He whispered.

She pushed him down and straddled his waist. He eagerly pulled her lips to his. She slid her hands down his bare chest. Toby pulled his shirt she wore to bed off of her. She kissed his neck.

"Mmm... Mona." He moaned.

Toby flipped them over. Mona let herself tug at his pajama pants.

But even as they undressed and he had sex with the woman he loved, he couldn't shake the feeling that Spencer was so close by.

* * *

Mona had gotten up to cook Toby breakfast the next morning. She wanted to remind him she loved him, and he didn't have to worry about that _skank_ anymore.

He stumbled out of the bedroom. It was obvious he was still upset. Toby walked up to her and pressed a kiss on her lips.

"What are you doing?" He wondered.

"Making my _boyfriend_ breakfast." She replied. "You need it."

"Shouldn't I be making you breakfast?" He laughed.

"I thought you needed it after last night." She clarified.

"Don't think so." He shook his head. "I can only remember one part."

They both knew that was a lie, but she played along anyways.

"What part?" She questioned.

He used his body to trap her against the counter.

"I think you were against me like this." He pulled her legs up to wrap around him. "As I kissed you here..." He started leaving kisses leading to her breast. "And touched you here." His hand moved up to her panties and rubbed her softly through the material.

"Toby." She moaned out. "Breakfast is going to burn."

"Fine." He grumbled placing her down on the ground.

"I'd be happy to replay yesterday after, though." Mona winked, walking back over to the stove.

Toby sat at the table. "Do you have class today?"

"No." She smirked. "So that means we have to entire day to ourselves. Unless you still want to go to that party tonight."

"Sure." He shrugged.

She put his food in front of him, and sat down across from him. "It starts at eight."

"Okay." Toby picked up his fork and started eating.

Thirty minutes later Toby and Mona were curled up on the couch watching a movie. He felt her move in his arms and turn towards him. Toby paused the movie.

"What?" He curiously asked, knowing something was wrong.

"Do you love me?" Mona looked at him with wide eyes.

"Of course." Toby immediately answered.

"Then why did you dream about Spencer?" Mona wondered.

"I guess I just have this feeling she's close." He guessed. "It won't go away."

"I'm sure you just miss her." She smiled sadly. It hurt in a way.

"No." He shook his head. "I hate her."

"But you loved her." She reminded him.

"But she-" He began.

Mona cut him off with a kiss. "I love you, but shut up. You know it's true."

He sighed in defeat.

"How about we play a game?" She smiled.

"What game?" Toby wondered, confused with her change of attitude.

"Any game you want." Mona sexily said, pulling him closer to her.

He gulped. "How about we just skip the game?"

She laughed. "Gladly."

Toby smiled before smashing his lips against hers and pushing her deeper into the couch.

* * *

_Toby slammed the glass down. "Another."_

_The bartender looked at him unsure. "I don't know man, you've had a lot to drink."_

_"Who are you to tell me how much I drink?" Toby grumpily asked. "I'm the one paying you."_

_The bartended shrugged and passed him another drink. Toby gulped it down in a minute._

_He wouldn't be here if his girlfriend hadn't of cheated on him. It was actually funny in some screwed up way. She had told him she cheated on him once to get him out of town. Who knows, maybe she had actually done it then and was lying when she said she made it up. Then again she had hooked up with that same guy after Toby left town. Slut._

_Now here he was again, the same problem only more drinking. Last time he had just skipped town, they had been new in their relationship. It didn't matter as much. But not this time. They had made it through so much, and she screwed it all up. Maybe it was because he was always at work. But he _had _become a police officer to keep _her _safe. It was to put an end to A. Clearly she didn't like that though._

_He hadn't realized it, but he had two more empty cups in front of him. Toby looked at a pretty girl who had taken a seat next to him. He hadn't been a drinker ever. He couldn't remember a time he'd been so drunk, but maybe something good could come out of it. A pretty, no, gorgeous, girl and a very heartbroken and drunk him could lead to _some _satisfaction for him._

_She turned to him. "Hey."_

_He smiled. "Hey."_

_"Is there a reason you've been staring at me for two minutes?" She wondered._

_Toby's eyes widened. "I'm sorry I just- uh- you're pretty."_

_The girl blushed. "Thanks."_

_It was silent for a minute._

_"So what's your name?" She asked._

_"Toby." He answered. "You?"_

_"Ruby." She smirked. "You've, uhh, been drinking."_

_"What?" He glanced at his collection of glasses. Ten glasses. "Oh uh yeah."_

_"Breakup?" She wondered._

_"Um yeah." He looked at her curious. "How'd you know?"_

_"I just broke up with my boyfriend." She admitted, gulping her second glass down before continuing. "Came to drink away the pain."_

_"What happened?" He questioned, letting his curiousity get the better of him._

_"Well." She began._

_Toby could feel something shift, and had a feeling it wouldn't be just an argument they broke up over._

_"He umm... he liked to get physical with me." She replied, pausing to take a drink from her next glass. "Someone finally figured out what my bruises were from and helped me out. I just want to forget."_

_She had looked away, almost as if she was ashamed._

_"What kind of physical?" Toby wanted to kick himself after the words were out of his mouth._

_"He'd beat me." Ruby choked on her words. "Sometimes he'd force himself on me afterwards."_

_Toby felt an immediate guilt for continuing to ask her about it. He knew what that was like, and he hated it. He realized she had downed two more glasses quite quickly._

_"Hey." He twisted her towards him. "I know what it feels like."_

_Confusion crossed her face. "To get beat?"_

_Toby was shocked. Why did everyone seem to forget guys could be raped too?_

_"No. Rape." Toby wanted to shove that back in his mouth. Why was he so insensitive when he was drunk?_

_"You've knownnnn someone who was raped?" She wondered, her drunkness causing her to start slurring her words._

_"No I was." He decided to explain before she could say something about how he was a guy. "My mom died, and when my dad remarried my step mom and step sister moved in. I guess I went along with it. It was probably my fault. But my sister had the power in our house and threatened to tell our parents I was forcing myself on her."_

_"Oh." Ruby looked embarrased. "Oh my god I'm so sorryyyy. It completely slipped my mind. I'm so sorry Toby. I know it feels awful and it's not your faultttt."_

_"Don't be sorry. It was a long time ago." He shrugged. "And people always forget about guys having the same problems as girls anyways."_

_"I know, but they shouldn'ttttttt." She explained. "Just because you're a guy doesn't mean you can't get attacked, raped, or harmed in any other wayyyyyyy."_

_"Well it was a long time ago." He repeated. Although that doesn't mean he forgot, but still. "Are you okay? Your's seems more recenttt." God he felt so drunk. Even if it wasn't showing._

_"Not reallyyyy if I'm being honestttt." She frowned. "I assumeeee you'd understand."_

_"Yeah I do." He looked her up and down. Now that he got a better look, she looked really hot. He could only imagine what it'd be like to have sex with her._

_He wanted to hurt himself for thinking that. But his brain was fried._

_"You're really sexy you know that?" Ruby giggled, leaning forward to push her lips against his._

_Toby mirrored her actions, and pulled her closer. They pulled back and she blushed._

_"What do you say we get a motel room or something?" She blurted._

_Toby knew she was drunk and he shouldn't. But it was too tempting, so he quickly grabbed her hand and lead her out after paying._

_When they got to his room, he unlocked it and opened the door. Ruby stumbled in. He pushed her back against the wall and smashed his lips onto hers. She squirmed a little, and he realized she was probably used to this position, but in a more forceful way._

_Their clothes were stripped, and they let themselves get tangled in the sheets._

Toby declined the number that was on his phone. It was Ruby. After that night they had become friends. They were actually really close. But they weren't awkward because they saw each other naked. It just made it easier. Right now he didn't want to think though. He turned to face Mona, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

She stirred and opened her eyes to him. "Hey."

"Hey." Toby smiled, leaning forward to kiss her nose.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked, sitting up to check the clock.

"An hour." He answered.

"Oh. Wow." Mona frowned. "I'm sorry. You just _really_ wore me out."

"Oops." He smirked, in too innocent of a voice.

She cuddled into him. "I love you." She whispered kissing his chest.

"We should probably eat lunch then shower for the party tonight. It's three thirty." Toby reminded her.

"Or we could skip lunch and eat each other." Mona suggested.

Toby laughed. "Maybe the shower _should_ wait."

Mona let Toby roll back on top of her. She'd do anything she could to keep his mind off of Spencer.

* * *

**Spencer**

Spencer woke up and immediately went to the kitchen to make coffee. She didn't have class today. Thank god. She was just forced into doing a project she was _supposed_ to be working on with someone else, all by herself. Spencer always got mad when she was forced to do a project with one of the slackers. Why was college just like high school all over again? It sucked!

Spencer poured the coffee into her mug. Today she was going to go to the mall and buy a new outfit for some party she was going to. She personally thought she deserved to have fun at this party. Afterall, she hadn't been in a relationship in three and a half years. Wow. It had been three and a half years. If only she could've explained. She shook her head of the memory. Oh well. That relationship was done.

Spencer sighed and put the coffee down. She walked to the bathroom and slipped out of her clothes. She turned the water on and took a shower.

_Spencer layed in her bed. Her mind was wondering to the night before. If she hadn't of been kissing Andrew right when Toby walked by she'd still have a boyfriend. She didn't really _want_ Andrew. It was supposed to be a one time thing. Why did everything bad have to happen to her?_

_A few hours later she found herself in his loft. It was empty. He was gone. The only thing she had to remember him by was a letter. A stupid letter that told her Emily helped him. Why didn't Emily hear her side of the story first? Maybe Emily knew where he was._

_Spencer walked into Toby's kitchen, trying to wipe her tears away. She looked in Toby's cabinets. He could've at least left her a bottle of something strong. Maybe she should've done that last night for him._

_Spencer frowned. Nothing. Just more reminders. She drove to Hanna's house, but she wasn't there. She was with the other girls. Ali, Hanna, Aria, and Emily were all together. They didn't even care if Spencer was hurting. Emily probably told them all how Spencer had hurt Toby. Whatever. She still couldn't believe they all became Ali's friends again._

_Hanna's mom let Spencer in, thinking she came to get lip gloss. She had mentioned Spencer's tears, but Spencer just ignored her. Spencer knew Hanna had a flask somewhere. Even if they trusted her and she stopped drinking. Even though her mom took her other one. Hanna brought alchol to sleepovers. There was no way she didn't have a new one. Maybe Spencer could sneak it into school and into her water._

_She finally found a flask and headed downstairs. Hanna's mom stopped her to ask if she found the lip gloss. Spencer lied and said Hanna must've taken it with her. She thanked herself for hiding the flask in her purse. Mrs. Marin asked about her crying again. Spencer hadn't even noticed she was crying more than before. She just said it was nothing, and ran out the door before anymore questioning could take place._

_And now here she was. Trying to aquire a beverage to stick in her flask. Her mom finally left, not noticing how upset she was, and Spencer went for something strong. She drank away her pain. It didn't help any to be honest. When she went to take the bottle up to her room to hide it she stumbled and fell, hitting her head on the ground._

_She woke up with her head pounding. Someone had moved her onto the couch, and was in her kitchen. Spencer blinked to clear her vision, but could only foucs when the person came in with an ice pack. It was Ali. Spencer rolled her eyes._

_"Hey." Ali whispered, putting the ice pack on her head._

_"What are you doing here?" Spencer groaned._

_"Nice to see you too." Ali teased. "I came to see if you were okay, but you were on the ground with a small cut on your head and passed out. Why was there a broken bottle next to your head?"_

_"Why does it matter?" Spencer snapped, wincing at the throbbing in her head._

_"Hunny, you aren't going to get attention by becoming Hanna." Ali smirked. "Just face it, no one cares about you."_

_Spencer sighed. That was true, but it didn't make her want to strangle Ali any less. "You can leave now."_

_Ali's smirk was replaced with a frown. "I was just trying to help. No wonder Toby always leaves. You're an ungrateful brat."_

_"How dare you bring him up when you know he broke my heart last night!" Spencer shouted, getting up and getting in Ali's face. Her head was killing her but she ignored it._

_"Or did you break his?" Ali grinned. "Emily told me what happened. You really are a _skank_ aren't you?"_

_With that Alison turned and left the Hastings' house._

_Spencer started breathing heavily. Alison didn't know anything about last night. _

_Spencer let out a frustrated scream. She turned and flipped the coffee table over. Why was Toby gone? Why was Emily just tellinge everyone, especially Ali, about her cheating? Spencer ran to the kitchen and pushed the things off the table. Why did she want to destroy everything? Her head was begging her to stop, but the devil on her shoulder told her to trash everything. Spencer ran up to her room and started yanking her clothes off the hangers. She threw her shoes, knocked pictures off her night stands, threw all her glass valuables. Toby was gone. GONE. And it was all her fault! She collapsed on the ground in heaving sobs._

Spencer stepped out of the shower, she hated when she got lost in memories like that. She quickly got dressed and dried her hair. She grabbed her coffee, and her purse and headed to the mall.

Spencer walked around for a little and tried on different things. She finally decided on a blue cropped polka dot zip up shirt. She paired it with a black leather skirt that flared, and had a lace hem. Lastly she got black peep toe heels.

She stopped and ate a late dinner on her way home. Spencer was a little surprised it was already this late. She got some other clothes too. She would have to go home, change, and go straight to the party.

Spencer spent some time touching up her curls and headed to the party. Maybe she'd meet someone there.

* * *

When she arrived, she headed to the refreshments. It already looked like a bunch of immature college kids. _Great. _She decided to just let loose and be herself. Well... her changed self. She found herself dancing with some guy to the music. He left to get something for them to drink. She assumed her previous drink had been spiked, because she was starting to feel tipsy.

Ten minutes later, Spencer wondered where the guy had gone. He had been pretty cute. He probably had a girlfriend or something. She wandered over to the drinks and was surprised to find him waiting in a semi long line.

"Hey you." He smiled, seeing her walk up.

Spencer smiled back. "Hey."

"What are you doing? I said I'd get drinks." He wondered.

"Well it had been ten minutes, I assumed you had ditched me." Spencer admitted.

"If anyone ditched you they'd be crazy." He looked at her. "You're really beautiful."

Spencer could feel herself blushing. He continued staring at her, and the next thing she knew was that he was leaning forward. Spencer leaned to meet his lips. They were so soft. She wanted more, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and started attacking his lips with hers. He dropped the cups that were in his hands and pulled her waist closer. Spencer didn't think a guy would actually like her.

She could feel butterflies in her stomach. It had been too long since she was kissed like this. They pulled back breathless.

"Wow," was the first thing out of her mouth.

"You're a really good kisser." He complimented.

"You too." She smirked.

They backed away from each other.

"I never got your name." She realized.

"Tyler Ross." He answered. "You?"

"Spencer Hastings." She replied.

"That's pretty." He commented.

Spencer blushed again.

The host of the party walked up to Tyler.

"Hey man." He said. "Glad you could make it."

"Hey!" Tyler responded. "Mind if I take Spencer to the kitchen? This guy is taking forever to mix drinks."

"Sure." He turned to Spencer. "Any girl that my friend's interested in can have free access."

Spencer smiled and took Tyler's hand as he lead her to the kitchen. He grabbed a couple bottles and started pouring them into her cup.

* * *

**Toby**

Toby and Mona had arrived at the party. They were dancing together. Well more like grinding, but people consider that dancing.

After a couple more songs, they went to get drinks.

"What's taking this kid so long?" She complained.

"I don't know." Toby chuckled at her impatience.

"It's not funny!" She frowned, giving him a small shove.

Toby fake gasped. "I thought you only liked getting physical in a bed."

"I'll get physical anywhere with you." She seductively whispered.

Toby bit his lip.

Mona giggled at her turned on boyfriend. "You're too easy."

"You're no fun." He pouted.

"Oh please." She countered. "Do you know how hard it was to peel you off of me earlier?"

Toby tried to hold back another laugh. He leaned into Mona's ear. "Maybe if you weren't so sexy we wouldn't have that problem."

"I say we forget about the drinks and find somewhere that isn't crowded." She suggested, already grabbing his hand and leading him to a corner.

Even the bedrooms were being used. That was kind of disgusting for the host, but it wasn't Toby's problem. Toby pushed Mona against the wall and started kissing her. Her hand rose to tangle in his hair and pull him closer.

* * *

**Spencer**

Spencer was downing her fourth cup of whatever Tyler had made. It tasted good. She knew she was drunk, but he helped her around the house.

He was currently helping her walk into the dance area. There were people making out all over the place and it wouldn't surprise her if they all took each other's clothes off.

_Ew._

Tyler guided her onto the dance floor and they continued dancing to the beat.

* * *

**Toby**

Toby had convinced Mona that they should wait until they got home to continue their activity, so they were now back on the dance floor.

It was really crowded.

Some girl stumbled back into Mona.

"Oops sorry." She turned to apologize.

Toby and Mona stared at her in shock.

"Spencer?" He asked.

"Toby." She realized, looking up at him.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Cliff hanger.**

**Don't you just loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeee me?**

**Please review, follow, favorite. Please. I'm losing interest in writing so if you don't want it to stop review. Maybe get me to 17 reviews? I'm not going to NOT update if I don't get that, but 7 people, at least, telling me they like it would be nice. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I've only had school 2 days and they're already giving us homework. Fun right? So like I said, if you guys could read all my fanfiction and review them so I know which ones to continue and which one's to stop that'd be great.**

**Love ya!**

**xoxo, Mel**


	3. Note

**I will work on two stories at a time until they are complete. First, Mistaken Love and Even Angels Have A Dark Side. Then, Forbidden Love and Just Give Me A Reason. Next, Living A Life Of Lies and The Other Half Of Me. Then, When The Sun Goes Down and Everlasting Love. Lastly, Heart Broken and I'll start Fame and Love then.**

**SU- Write**

**M- Write (If I have time after homework)**

**TU- Write (I.I.H.T.A.H. ^)**

**W- (^)**

**TH- (^)**

**F- (^)**

**SA- (^)**

**And when I finish a chapter I'll update. Enjoy and thanks for your support! Love you babes!**

**xoxo, Mel**


End file.
